


Ask Me No Questions I'll Tell You No Lies

by lizandletdie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Everything feels different at the Dark Castle all of a sudden, and Belle isn't sure why. Maybe it's loneliness, but maybe it's something more...I wrote this in three days for a gift exchange on Tumblr when someone else dropped out.





	Ask Me No Questions I'll Tell You No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Rumbelle Secret Santa gift for CartoonJessie. The prompt was: release, shame, tease, AU, castle

The whole world felt _different_ somehow when Belle awoke. She’d been in the Dark Castle for weeks now, though in some ways it felt like longer. It was hard to believe she’d gone from princess to maid, but yet here she was. She was sure that Rumplestiltskin had been lonely, or else he’d never have brought her there. It was lonely in the castle, though. Even she was beginning to feel herself overcome with the heaviness of her solitude here. It was oppressive, but at least she wasn’t alone with it. Rumple was somehow always there, hovering and teasing her as she went about her day.

How had he become so vital to her happiness in so short a time? She couldn’t remember, and she couldn’t regret it. He was, of course, _there_ when she made her way downstairs and she knew that he would be there when she went to bed. Her waking hours were made of him.

“Sleeping in again?” he asked her in a little sing-song voice that was meant to tease her but she just found comforting. There was something nice about being teased by him, it was a reminder of how close they’d become in recent weeks.

“It’s still morning,” she replied, studiously ignoring his provocation because she knew that it would provoke him further. Instead, she simply made her way to the table and started preparing her tea.

“I’ve been up for hours.”

“You don’t sleep,” she shot back. “I hear you out here, you know.”

“And what are you doing listening to me?” he replied, raising his eyebrows playfully.

“You keep me up.”

“Do I? Perhaps you’re just too nosy.” He leapt to his feet and approached her. He was suddenly too close and not close enough and she didn’t think she could cope with the distance anymore.

“What are you doing all night?” she asked, turning to face him. “What keeps you up?”

Belle was backed against the table before she could blink, and then she was looking at Rumplestiltskin and his over-large eyes as he just watched her as though unsure of what he’d even done. Belle’s heart was pounding in her chest and she could barely breathe through the sudden _need_ to have him closer. It was unsettling but in the best possible way. The air was thick with an indescribable something and he still looked as though he was waiting for something from her before he moved. Suddenly, his mouth was on her neck and she felt herself going weak in the knees. She let herself fall against him and then her hands were moving on their own. One had worked its way under his shirt to dig her nails into his chest while the other was in his hair, tangling her fingers into his curls.

Neither one of them spoke, but how could she even consider it when his hands were on her hips and breasts. She felt his teeth on her neck and gasped in surprise and wanting. Gods, she wanted him. She’d never really wanted anyone this way, she hadn’t been raised to want. Ladies were supposed to be chaste and pursued, not to be pinned against the walls of a sorcerer’s castle with his knee between their legs – and _oh_ if she’d known that his knee could feel so good she’d have done this so long ago.

Rumple’s hands seemed magical, though that shouldn’t be surprising with all the things she’d seen him do. Everywhere he touched her she felt sparks going off. It had to be magic, how else to explain it?

She was afraid to speak, and words failed her anyway. She turned her head to kiss his temple as he lathed his tongue over her neck, which elicited a growl from him that curled her toes in her shoes. This was too-big for speaking, anyway, and she didn’t think she could say what she wanted even if she knew how. She’d have to show him.

The table was still pressing into her back, and Belle hopped up onto it without even thinking. Rumple stood before her looking stunned and all she could do was beckon him forward.

He was between her legs almost instantly, and it was all she could do to get her drawers down off her hips. As soon as he realized what she was doing he took over for her, stepping back so that he could slide them down her thighs and she was sure she’d die when he looked at her so full of awe. But he was dressed and she needed more of him, so she reached out and grabbed his shirt, yanking him closer so she could get her fingers back in his hair and feel his lips on her. She wanted to kiss him, but somehow that felt too much. She needed more touching and his lips on her neck.

Her Rumple was between her knees and tugging at the laces of her bodice and she started trying to work open his trousers. It was frantic and desperate and then suddenly she was getting her first good look at what a man looked like beneath his clothes and she had no idea what to make of it and no idea what to make of how this was all supposed to work now that she was confronted with it. He looked breathless all of a sudden and was staring at her as she stared at his... _him_ but she couldn’t even be self-conscious through her curiosity. She just needed to know more about him.

She tentatively reached out and touched the tip of it. He hissed and shut his eyes tight, and she became a little bolder, stroking it gently. It bobbed and a clear fluid beaded at the tip. She was ready, and she wanted to do this, and yet once again there were no words to ask for it.

Belle reached down and slowly pulled her skirts up to reveal herself to him. He looked like she’d shown him the whole world. He took a step forward again as though he was afraid to spook her, but there was no chance of that. The desperation had finally evaporated, and he was in control now as he carefully plucked at the laces on her bodice. He was almost smiling and she couldn’t help watching his face now. She could feel his member brushing against her inner thighs as he undid her laces, and then pushed her shift off her shoulders and trailed kisses across her shoulders and throat. But she needed more now.

“Please, Rumple,” she finally broke the silence. He growled against her skin and she felt his hand between them, lining him up until he finally pushed into her so slowly she thought she might shatter before he was finally buried deep inside her. She hadn’t ever been aware of being empty until she was finally full.

His fingers were working between them again and she couldn’t tell if he was using magic or not, but whatever it was seemed electric as he thrust in and out of her until she couldn’t contain herself any longer and sparks were going off behind her eyes as she found her release at his hands. His thrusts became erratic and then he was crying out and his face was buried at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

She couldn’t be ashamed of this, debauched as she was on a table with a sorcerer still inside of her. She knew that she was supposed to, but she couldn’t. The world would expect it, but he was looking at her like she was the whole world and for the first time in her entire life she felt whole and content. Let the whole world judge her, Belle didn’t need them. She didn’t need anything anymore, she was home.


End file.
